Bloody Cinderella
by wind scarlett
Summary: Ill-tempered Hancock desired to attend Royal Halloween Ball for finding Prince Charming. Unexpectedly, everything went all wrong. In the end, she realized that sometimes the most beautiful gift could come from plainest box. Hancock/Luffy


**Note**: I always have this sick idea and I guess it's the time to write it down. It's nearly Halloween, so I think some wicked thoughts fit perfectly. Oh, I'm not going to bash any characters. They are here just for having some fun. Hope you guys enjoy reading this! O_o

Alternate Universe with mixture of some old European traditions

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Cinderella<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

I guess you know this story

A romantic one without any slightest taste of gory

Honey, can't you see? But this is about Hancock and Luffy

Little bit dark and silly just would be lovely

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a windy, cold day in the late October. Yellow, red, and withered leaves fell gently to the ground, painting the old, plain soil into lively palette of dancing colors. Ripe fruits and vegetables were ready to be picked. They said late October was the best time to harvest some crops, starting from grapes, figs, persimmons, to pumpkins. That was why our beloved Boa Hancock was staying in the farm.

It was a quite big farm with 20 different vegetable plants. Flowers were kept around like rosebushes, jasmines, and some tropical orchids. In the corner, there were several big trees with beautiful orangery in the left side. Hancock worked her heart out, taking those dirty, mud-covered vegetables with her very own hands and placing them inside a big basket. Sweat slowly wet her lovely face and plain maid dress as the sun set in the East.

"Sheesh, what a disgrace…" Hancock sneered, looking at her dirty hands. She had never imagined doing labor works in her life, yet she had been doing one at that time. What a shame.

Hancock lived in a big Chinese palace-like building in the Luscaina road, Grand Line territory. Actually, she had lived there for years with her sisters only, but they had left her for studying herbal plants in Institute of Herbology in Boin Archipelago nearly 4 years ago. Unexpectedly, her long and distance stepmother and stepsisters came to the mansion and claimed everything into theirs. That left Hancock nothing in this world. She lost her expensive dress, jewelry, room, and even her snake pet. To the top of every single miserable point that had happened to her, Hancock was being enslaved in her own place.

"You silly bitch! Why it takes forever just for taking out some figs and roots?" the orange-haired lady stood behind her, raising her high pitch voice. She raised one of her brows. "Remember, I've told you before that one minute late means I'll cut 5% of your expenses. Let's see… you've been late for almost one hour, so… I'm sorry, you've just lost your three month expenses, dear sister!"

"You…," Hancock's face was turning red because of her anger.

"Ah, what's wrong sister? Do you want your noble, nice, and innocent sisters in Boin couldn't get their education's fee? Do you have enough savings for paying their needs?"

Hancock rolled her eyes. She tried her best not to answer her stepsister's taunting question. She couldn't fight that argument. Yes, she would try her best to protect her younger sisters, even if she had to sacrifice herself. Well, she hoped that condition would never come though.

"Are you trying to say something?" Nami smiled sardonically at her. "Or, do you like me to show your precious certificates to everyone?"

"Fufufufu… that's enough, Nami." The tall lady in purple dress smiled, holding a copy of Old Testament in her hands. Her blue eyes shone when she talked, "you may leave and clean yourself, but please, clean the floor afterwards."

Hancock clenched her teeth. She answered cynically, "yes, my lady."

"Well, well, always bitter, as if we're cruel for letting her to stay in our house," Nami stated, "you're no longer the princess here, Hancock, but we are."

Hancock quickly rushed to the kitchen with basket of figs and roots with her. She didn't want to spend more time with those two stepsisters. They enjoyed teasing her, making a loser out of her. They were fucking, lousy dirt she ever met in her entire life!

Hancock was peeling those vegetables when suddenly the grandson of the royal guard in the Grand Line Kingdom came in. He was a nice young simple kid who always grinned from ear to ear.

"Meat soup?"

"Arghh, not you again." Hancock sighed. "There, you can put fertilizers near the drawer."

"Why you look so pissed?" the boy asked, grinning.

Hancock didn't say anything, completely ignored his question. There were enough stupid matters for that day. She didn't want to mess with anyone, especially with a very ignorant person who only cared eating and eating. Perhaps he only considered eating even in his very last breath. Monkey D. Luffy, what a total disgrace person.

"Last night meat soup for me, please?" he asked again. His stomach growled wildly. "Hey, stop ignoring hungry person's request! One day I will pay for everything!"

"You are just so annoying!" Hancock snarled. "Fine! Take the rest of the soup with you, you… arghh!"

"Don't overreact just because I'm asking some food…" he swallowed the whole soup in one big gulp. "This is delicious. Are you sure you're the one cooking this?"

"Listen, I hate talking with commoners, just like you," Hancock explained, quickly washed the vegetables and put them on the table. "Stop acting so indifferent to me."

Luffy ignored that harsh remark and kept on talking, "eh, Hammock, I have good news for you! Everybody in the city is talking about Halloween Ball in the Royal Palace."

"I said stop talking… eehh? Halloween Ball? What is that?"

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi… I knew you'll like that!"

Hancock sighed, "so what is that thing?"

"I don't know! I just heard people talking about that! Go asking someone else will ya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finishing all of her daily chores, Hancock quickly returned to her old room. That room had once belonged to her old maid; however, since her stepmother taken over everything, that room was all she got. Luckily, she found something there, which could redeem her stress, the savior of her darkest days, and the best medicine of her sickness.

"Oh, Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Hancock smiled in front of the Magic Mirror. The Magic Mirror, which perhaps one of the rarest magical items, had been hidden in that room for years. She was so lucky to recognize the real good item. She often used it for satisfying herself.

"You are the only one to charm us, Boa Hancock. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, the fairest woman from the block."

"I knew you would answer like that… I am indeed the most beautiful woman in the world. Too bad, my hands are no longer soft and moist just like those good old times…" Hancock rubbed her hands slowly. "Mirror Mirror on the wall, where can I find good moisturizer in this house?"

"You can find best coconut oil with fresh milk skin treatment in the second floor, under Lady Nami's bed. Be careful when you take it or else, everything is going to be bad."

"Huh, why are you always talking in rhyme? Very well, enough praises for tonight." Hancock smiled slyly, sneaking out to Nami's room. _It is bed night showtime… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

The marketplace was a crowded and lively spot in Luscaina. So many sellers and traders opened their shops since the very first sun rose up in the sky. Some merchants came and visited the market, staying for a while and selling unique stuffs. As usual, Lady Nami gave Hancock insufficient amount of berries for shopping. Hancock sighed. _That damn woman, how could she always ask me doing such degenerate low life things? She will pay one day for this!_

"Ah, what do you want to buy today, sweet Miss Hancock?" Hatchan the octopus fishman who was known as best fishmonger asked politely. "Special for today I have fresh squids and fresh fish."

Hatchan showed her a very massive flounder to her. It had black color skin with beautiful orange spots. He also pointed some 2 meters long salmons, so called Taimen, and several purple squids. He added proudly, "they have been caught no longer than 24 hours, miss. They are sweet and fresh."

Hancock pouted her mouth, trying to give her sweetest expression, "I would love to buy some amazing fresh-caught fish of yours, Hatchi, but I don't think my sisters would like them."

Hancock looked so adorable and vulnerable in the same time, making Hatchan's heart hurt just by looking at her. He couldn't bear his little Miss Hancock lived desperately. He had to do something.

"This harvest we haven't got enough crops to pick and our expenses are irrational, so we have to cut down our money…"

In fact they had so much money by selling best qualities vegetables in the town and got huge amount of tax from their lands. She was delivering bullshits.

"NO, MISSY! TAKE THIS FLOUNDER WITH YOU FOR FREE!" Hatchan quickly cut the big flounder into several pieces and handed them to Hancock. "Please take this fish with you!"

"You are soft-hearted man, so kind…"

"Don't think too high of me, please take it, miss."

"I'm so grateful to receive your fish." Hancock threw her best innocent smile. Slowly she walked into the other shops and received the same responses. She got all of the things in her list free, starting from sugar, butter, fruits, clothes, to some new clothes and shoes. Hancock smiled, _it's not my fault to be so pretty and look like cute innocent young woman. They are fools, which is the only reason why I could take advantage of them._

Hancock kept on walking, followed by Cody, an errand boy who brought all of her shopping bags and baskets. Cody had been Lady Alvida's errand boy for years and Hancock always asked him to accompany her whenever she did her shopping with Lady Alvida's permission. Lady Alvida was friend of her father, so Hancock felt free to ask her help.

She had just passed a small café when she heard some young women were talking about the Halloween Ball in the Royal Castle. Hancock stepped inside and sat behind them, trying to hear what they were saying. She completely ignored Cody and gave signs to him, asking him to wait for her outside.

"So, our Prince Charming is looking for a wife, woman who will be our new queen in the Halloween Ball." The young blue-haired lady spoke, "my father actually didn't say anything about this, so I think I won't go the ball."

"Vivi-chan, are you mad? This is a lifetime chance to be a queen! Are you really in love with your family butler so you just let go this very rare opportunity?" her friend retorted. "Come on, what is better than being queen? If only I were woman I would go to that ball."

"Oh, Bon-chan…"

Hancock felt sick hearing that conversation, yet she was still listening. _Damn, who would like to listen transvestite's whining? Get the grip, will you!_

"Here, it mentions that you must have the Royal invitation and wear Halloween costume to enter the ball. I think woman or not you can go to the ball, I hope the Prince Charming might like you, despite all of the lacks you possess."

"Vivi-chan, you are the best…"

Hancock smiled widely. _So, I have to wear Halloween costume and give Royal Invitation. This would be easy. Perhaps if I were the queen, no stepsisters and stepmother might rule over me. I could give so much money for Sonia and Mari, and so much fun ahead. _

Hancock was looking at Cody with disgust, "we arrived. You can put the whole things here. Now, begone!"

Cody was still staring at her with love-shaped eyes, "hmm, do you miss something, Miss Hancock, like _thank you_ or _I am happy for your help_ statements?

"I said begoneeee!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lady Nami had been waiting for her when finally Hancock arrived home. Nami looked so depressed since she had lost one of her precious limited edition moisturizers made by Pappug-sama. She accused her sister Robin and they had fought for hours since then. Hancock smirked when she realized that sister fight.

"These are the clothes you asked me, and these one are the fake wigs." Hancock explained, trying her best to hide her wide smile.

"Very well, best fur coat, nice wigs…. You must be very smart to get this with so little money. I used to trick so many designers just to get one of these stuffs, but you got all with ease. And that's compliment, dear sister."

"What are they for?"

"My friends and I are throwing Halloween party tomorrow night," Nami answered without any slightest sign of lies in her tone. "You stay at home by that time."

"Means I'm not invited?"

"Who would invite you?" Nami stared at her, half mocking, "no one would invite hungry wolf."

Nami mentioned about Hancock's reputation as love stealer. Sometimes she ruined every girl's mood, stealing most of the boys, taking advantages from them but none she liked in the end. Hancock pretended to be shocked. It wasn't the first time she heard about it. "Oh, well, I never meant to do that in the first place. I'm sorry for being exceptionally beautiful."

Nami sneered, and then she saw Hancock was holding something in her hands. "Hey, what are you having in your hand? Is that… costume?"

Hancock smiled. She picked the white tattered dress by herself. It was creepy yet delightful. She would look magnificent in it. "Yes, this is my costume for Royal Halloween Ball."

"How could you know that? Nami was surprised that time. She didn't expect Hancock to know about the ball, but she remembered that Hancock probably knew that in her way to the marketplace.

"Don't you know that our kingdom is having Royal Halloween Ball tomorrow night? Too bad your friend and you are having another party at the same time."

"You are going nowhere. I said you, at home," Nami pressed her tone, "by the time I'm having party."

"That's unfair. it's opened for every girl, including me."

"Well, I won't give you the invitation."

Hancock smacked her mouth, saying, "I see, you are afraid because I'm much more beautiful than you. You wouldn't stand a chance, so you don't let me to join the ball. You're coward!"

"If you think that way, I don't mind…" Nami laughed heartily. "I have bought some orange trees, several daffodils, lots of strawberries and big pot. Would you mind making me a pot of delicious mixed jam for winter preparation?"

Hancock never thought that someone could beat down her spoiled, rotten behavior.

"Oh, make it not too sweet, okay?" she added, smiling wickedly at her, "by the way, you can save your costume for the wedding day of me and my Prince Charming, hahaha…"

Lady Robin, who stayed in the corner with different book in her hand, finally spoke, "good plan, I'm hoping it would work well."

"All my plans work, Robin. Come, let's try our costumes."

"You won't blame me about your _holy_ moisturizer again?"

"Naah, besides I bought that on sale."

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the kitchen, Hancock spent hours, watched the fire, and kept stirring the red strawberry jam. That was the first mixture. She had to add some flowers to it, adding the aroma. She was so frustrated even the Magic Mirror couldn't release the pain from her heart. If only she could go, perhaps she had the chance to grab Prince Charming's heart, becoming the next to the throne.

If only she just snuck out and went away, going directly to the party. Hell, she couldn't. She didn't fear her stepsisters, but she was afraid of what they were having. They could destroy her life and her sisters' life forever. Perhaps Prince Charming would care for her, ignoring whatever past she got.

Perhaps he wouldn't.

She couldn't change her birthright. She couldn't change her past. As the child of morganatic marriage—marriage between people with unequal social rank—she couldn't possess any status, title, rights, and entailed properties. All this time, her father tried to cover that fact, treating her like noble. Yet, she knew the truth better than anyone else did. Much worse, her stepsisters and stepmother noticed that. They could destroy her anytime.

Hancock closed her eyes in despair. Her hands kept stirring the jam. Even though she had tried hard, but tears still fell from her face. Her heart was shattered into pieces.

"Why are you crying?" Luffy unexpectedly appeared in front of her. "You look awful when you cry."

"Oh, shut up." Hancock hurriedly wiped her tears with her hand. She didn't want to show her weakness in front of anyone. That would be so damn embarrassing. "Mind your own business."

"Want me to watch the jam?"

Hancock snarled at him furiously, "I despise the way you talk to me, I hate you keep bugging me, why don't you just disappear?"

"Woah, that's rude!" Luffy laughed, "shishishi, I just want to replace you, so you could go to the Halloween Ball."

"I don't want to go to the Halloween Ball!"

"Says who?"

"If you don't close your mouth, I will…" Hancock stopped. She saw something, which was very, very impossible upon her eyes. There was a creature with transparent wings, big shiny holy circle on its head, and warm smile on its face. However, she didn't know that type could be fairy. She saw fairy!

"Vhy are you reacting like hell, young voman?" the fairy asked her, "Never judge a book by its cover."

Luffy laughed again, "he was the one who asked me to help you."

Hancock rubbed her eyes. She still hardly believed what was happening. Wise man said seeing was believing, but she couldn't believe her sight!

"What… What are you?" Hancock was so awed she barely said something. "What do you want?"

"Lady, it is a very rude vay of talking vith your personal fairy Godfather."

Luffy dropped his jaw. His eyes flashed with excitement. "YOU'RE WAY VERY COOOLLLLL!"

Hancock gaped, "by gosh! I never think that you exist!"

Ivankov said with shifty smile on his face, "vell, I must say your behavior isn't good at all so I hardly find good time to help you. So, do you vant to go to the Halloveen Ball?"

Hancock turned her face, "it's too late, besides I don't think I still want to go there…"

"YOU'RE VERY COOOLLL! Can you fly me to the moon?"

"Vould you stop talking and stir that jam for meee, candy-boy?" the fairy asked Luffy, trying to divert his excitement for his excitement had wrong neither time nor place. He flew across Hancock, asking her. "Vell, I knew I'm extra cool and sweet as lover, but it's not the time. So, vhat had changed your thought?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel right to go…" Hancock bit her lips. "The Halloween ball, the classical horror music, the feast, Prince Charming… I am not belonged to that place. You know who I am, right, fairy?

"What do you mean with not belonged to that place?" Luffy interrupted. "Are you…"

"Yeah! That's true! I am not noblewoman! I am as shallow and as disgusting as you! I am merely commoners! All this time I have been acting as if I am the duke's daughter! I am duke's illegitimate daughter! Happy to hear that, huh?"

Luffy opened his mouth, "actually I was asking about you might like different place to have fun with."

Hancock lost her words.

"Mmmfufufu…" the fairy laughed at her reckless statements.

However, Luffy smiled warmly to her, "no matter who you are, you're still the best meat soup maker ever, Hammock. Stop bitching small thing."

"Just get lost and forget everything I have said tonight," Hancock said grimly.

Ivankov raised his eyebrows, "you let go all of those fun just because thinking of that silly little thing? Consider the party as your fun time, missy! Besides, there are more than 100% possibilities Prince Charming might chose another woman instead of you. You have got stink personality after all."

Hancock pouted her mouth. She finally said, "probably you're right. I'll go."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fetch me that tattered wedding dress! Give me that fake blood!" the fairy ordered. He raised his magic stick to Hancock, "and for the last touch, I will give you silver shoes!"

In seconds, our Hancock transformed into wonderful corpse bride. She looked amazingly scary yet very pretty. Hancock smirked, "I'm beautiful all right."

"For the carriage, let Luffy be your postilion." Ivankov raised his stick toward Luffy and transformed his clothes.

"What the heck?" Luffy yelled. However, as his clothes changed, he looked perfectly dashing. "Hey, this is cool!"

"There, you have one."

"How if I wanted to enter the party? Makes me look scary like Hammock, will you, fairy?"

Ivankov gave another swing with his magic wand. Luffy got sharp fangs, and small bat wings grew from his back. Luffy was so enthusiastic with his transformation.

"AM I A VAMPIRE?" he asked happily. "THIS IS GREAT!"

"So, these magical things last until when, exactly?" Hancock grinned. She was so happy to enjoy all of the nice things. She hoped the Halloween Ball would be her best time in her life.

"It lasts forever, but I have another pact in the midnight, so please return to this place before midnight, okay? I have to break some spell otherwise you'll have that scary look forever and Luffy vould be vampire for the rest of his life." The fairy gave a faint smile, "I also couldn't stir this jam longer than 5 hours!"

In no time, Hancock and Luffy went to the Royal Palace. The yellow wheat field and corn sparkled like gold when their carriage passed the hilly road. The bright moonlight shone beautifully. Hancock couldn't be happier than that.

"Hammock, we arrived." Luffy told her when they arrived in front of the Royal gate. "Damn, we don't have the invitation."

Fortunately, the green-haired royal guard was sleeping in his post. He didn't even bother checking everything and kept on dreaming. That way, Luffy rode the horses directly to the ball. There were so many guests there, with their extra ordinary Halloween costumes. Both Hancock and Luffy entered the door.

The ballroom was very scary decorated in classic style. The yellow pumpkins were arranged briefly in every corner with red candles inside. The light was soft, but not too bright. The food was awesome and the music was fun. Hancock saw witches, ghouls, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and mummies. All of them dressed scary and ugly. All was wonderful.

"See ya, Hancock! I want to eat!" Luffy waved at her, rushing toward the food section.

Hancock was walking down the stairs when a pair of sharp eyes watched her coming. They belonged to Prince Charming, who looked completely dashing in his vampire costume. Hancock held her breath when he came directly toward her, kissing her palm lightly.

"I am Prince Sanji, your escort tonight," The blonde prince greeted her, "and who is this magnificent lovely lady with legs anyone couldn't beat, perfect noble face, and super duper watermelon…"

Suddenly the prince got nosebleed, "oh, I'm so sorry…"

The crowd came toward the prince, giving him tissues. Some young women stared at her with fierce of jealousy in their eyes. They were completely jealous over her. Hancock noticed Nami and Robin were amongst them, dressed in black gowns. Meanwhile, some gentlemen were trying to get her attention, fighting with the prince's personal assistants. Hancock rolled her eyes.

That was too much.

"Shall we dance? The prince asked her, wiping his bloody nose. "By Jove, you're the most beautiful lady ever in my life, let's go to the bedroom—I mean floor."

Hancock had never ever thought that Prince Charming would have been such a pathetic lecher. She was so devastated with that fact! She instantly stepped backward, too terrified to scream and run.

"Hmmm, sorry but I've got another company, Your Highness," Hancock explained. "I'm sure you could get better woman than humble woman like me."

The expression on the Prince Sanji's face changed dramatically, "sorry, I'm sure you are here to be my bride, are you?"

"Huh?" Hancock was surprised. What was he talking about?

"Don't waste our time, I will introduce you to the King and Queen immediately and…"

Hancock had never been that scared in her life. She knew the prince was falling in love deeply with her. Still, that was…. How to say it? _He was not her type_. Suddenly Luffy appeared behind her with food in his huge plate.

"Hammock, are you hungry? Here, I took some for you."

"Luffy, have you finished eating?" Hancock whispered softly. The Prince was looking at Luffy. Hancock acknowledged that the prince felt terribly jealous with the young man she was talking with. Hancock gulped uneasy.

"Who the hell is this man?" Prince Sanji raised his voice.

"Luffy! Let's run away!"

Hancock opened her shoes, throwing them afar so she could run as fast as she could. She grabbed Luffy's hands and quickly ran. Luffy, having no idea what was happening, followed Hancock with no hesitation at all.

"GET HER NO MATTER WHAT!" Prince Sanji ordered. He took the shoes and pressed them to his pounding heart. "GET MY BRIDE AT ALL COSTS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shouldn't you feel happy because that prince falls in love with you?" Luffy asked, riding the horse as fast as he could. He stole one Royal horse because taking the carriage would spend too much time. They had no much time left. Hancock held him closely. Less than one hour, they had become the most wanted people in the kingdom.

"What's your business? Just keep the horse running fast, will you?"

"Shishishishi, Hancock, you are so funny," Luffy said cheerfully. Hancock could feel Luffy heartbeat ran faster under her hands. She also could feel her face turning red. That was completely weird. She couldn't feel that _feeling_. Not a chance.

Luffy continued, still focusing his eyes on the road. "I always want to be pirate, sailing in the sea… I have ship with me, Hancock."

"Hmmm."

"Want to sail together?"

Hancock didn't give any answers. Instead, she pressed herself tighter with the lunatic boy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The blue sky was clear without any clouds. Seabirds were flying up high in the sky. All was so perfect. Inside the ship, the young couple kissed each other passionately, hands slipped under their clothes. With trembling fingers, she tried to unbotton their clothes. Her lust made her impatient. He also felt the same.

"Don't you think we should…"

"Shishishi…"

He stroked her hair lovingly, which so soft like satin. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her necks, her breasts, and all over her skin. She moaned many times, feeling the burning sensation all around her skin. His kisses burnt her. A gasp escaped from her mouth as he opened her legs wider with his knees.

"Ohhh, Luffy, stop teasing me…"

She hated that torture. He made her feeling like slut, wanting him in the most archaic way. She wanted him for satisfying his lust as fast as he could. His mouth moved toward her nipples, attacking them slowly with his lips and tongue. The thrill was killing her. She could hear he moaned on the top of her, torn between the urge of melting their body faster or holding his desire longer to add more tension, more promising satisfaction.

She didn't know where he learnt that thing. Perhaps it was his instinct to give their sex greater pleasure. Hell, she didn't care.

"Luffy, please..." she whimpered, asking him to stop tearing her apart with his sweet torture. "Luffy, stop make me waiting. I… I want you now."

The man grinned, pulling his body closer to her.

"I want you just the same."

He kissed her again, much deeper that time. He smiled naughtily as he acknowledged his woman desired him. He could see lust in her eyes. He slowly entered her body, filling her gradually with his. She cried out, screaming his name repeatedly.

"Luffy…!"

Both of them moaned. He pushed harder and harder into her, forcing her to yell his name louder. The ecstasy of their lovemaking was getting better from time to time. She almost collapsed when he burst inside her. All of her body screamed, experiencing a very satisfying climax. However, he didn't stop there. He kept on kissing her while he pulled himself out.

"Oh, Luffy…" Hancock barely breathed, smiling to him. "You make me so happy…"

Luffy whispered lovingly to her, "I love you, Hancock."

"I love you too, Luffy…"

Hancock flushed red when Luffy took her hand. He kissed her fingers lightly, swallowing it one by one into his mouth. He was still hungry. He was always hungry for her. Hancock was very tired after their lovemaking. It was the…

She even lost track how many they had sex that day.

"Mind if we do that again?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Our Cinderella finally married her beloved man

A simple soul with smiles and laughter

Living happily ever after

She couldn't be much happier

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading! All feedbacks would be appreciated!**


End file.
